The Champion of Two Worlds Meet
by iLikeTurtales
Summary: so Dennis Bennett is in his first year of high school to bad his teachers is... immortal. Persus Jackson is out on a mission to find a god and His nephew And bring them to camp half blood
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''Dennis...Dennis wake up.'' ''It's time for school.'' My friend Logan said in a teasing voice. I yawned and saw that it was 3:05, school was over! ''What did I miss?'' ''Oh nothing but the beginning and end of Norse Mythology, Spanish, more social studies, Greek myths, and lunch.'' ''No big deal right?'' I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. ''Great"" I said. ''And we are both in detention starting... now he said looking at his watch. Just then Mr. Powers walked in. He winked at me. Mr. Powers is a man with blond/red hair. Pretty muscular and tall... I think we read something about I guy just like that. In Norse mythology... ''Speak of the devil'' I murmured. I could hear Logan chuckling behind me. I saw look out the window and sigh and while I looked out to see what he was looking at... He Attacked me and the last thing I heard Logan scream my name. When I woke up I was in Mr. Powers car... or atleast I think it is. Anyways I was laying down but...it has a his name in big words next to the windows. I think that was a safe bet. I sa up and saw Mr. Powers not in his suit that he wears to school most of the time. He was wearing Armour. Their wear red outlines. The chest plate and back wear a light blue with a hint of sliver. His pants wear a goldish/silverish/blue. He was wearing a helmet. He was fighting something we saw last week when I wasn't sleeping. What was it called... the midgard serpent I think. He defeated Thor I think. ''Quiet young one'' a voice that sounded old and wise said. ''Names are very powerful in this world'' A voice said that sounded younger but, similar, and wise like the first voice. I saw a very strong light outside. Mr. Powers was standing on top of the beast with a hammer in his hand what was it called. I think it's called Mjoinir the destroyer. Where is Logan, I thought. At the same time I thought my teacher is... Thor. He winked at me. The second voice in my head did sound like him. ''Yes child I am Thor god of thunder former champion of the norse I must bring you to the greeks now they will take care of you, as will I'', he said. Wait... did he say former?


	2. My grandaddy explains my story

Chapter 2

Wait, did he say he was Thor the god of thunder. No way, could it be? He was in my dream but if this is true than...

Flashback

''Son of the Olympus, grandson of Odin the all-father Champion of the two worlds awaken.'' A very powerful voice said.'' ''I am Odin young one.'' ''Thy shall speak to thee of the, new events currently happening. ''Your mother wanted you to stay hidden from the dangers as long as you could.'' I tried to warn her, that would happen faster because of what she wanted.'' Not even I have power over the fates'' Odin said. ''Your mother, was a Valkyrie.'' ''She worked closest to me than the others and I allowed her to stay immortal as long as she was a maiden,'' alas she fell in love with your father god of the seas, earthquakes, horses, e.t.c.'' ''She died giving birth to you and her last wish was to for you to meet the destroyer of Krones,'' Perseus Jackson. ''For she believed that he would be the best to mentor you.''

End Flashback

''Then what child?'' Was he reading my mind? Yes Dennis I am, he said. I will now bring you to the camp for half-bloods of the Greek gods, he said in my mind. OK I thought. I passed out.

The last thing I saw was him put me on his back. Ewwww... this feels very very weird. Uh oh I gotta take a dump I thought. Thor dropped me right there, exactly when I said that. I woke up in the bathroom. I walked out and saw Thor chuckling. I glared and he stopped immediately. My hands were glowing and the things around me were going up into the air. ''Calm down Dennis,'' ''your telekinesis powers are beginning to awaken.'' Just then a boy with sea-green eyes black hair, who was about 5 ft 10 three inches taller than me. I looked at where Thor was and I realized this wasn't a bathroom anymore I was in the Big House. I don't know how I know where I am but... ''Hi I'm Percy Jackson.'' He interrupted my thoughts. Jerk. Doesn't he know not to talk while someone was just in a temporary bathroom, at night, on the 5th of March. Lola. ''Hi I am Dennis Bennett grandson of..'' wait should I tell him who I am? I don't know what to do. ''Not yet not before you meet the horseman, trainer of heroes.''


	3. I am Claimed

Chapter 3

Dennis POV

Is it possible that this is the Percy Jackson my mothe wanted me to meet? Could he be the future hero of Olympus like how I was destined to be the champion of the Norse?

Percy POV

This is weird this kid around my age in the big house? Really weird. I have never met him so I said ''Hi I am Percy Jackson whats your name?'' ''Dennis Bennett grandson of'...'' Grandson I thought Chiron said the gods don't have any D.N.A. ''Come with me...'' I said.

I brought him to where Chiron was playing pinochle with the god of wine, one of my least favorite gods Dionysus. ''Chiron this demigod claims to be a demi-god but does not know about how the D.N.A workscan you please explain to him?.''

Percy POV (10 minutes later)

''Hello Dennis would you like to join me?'' ''Sure,'' he said. (Switch POV to Dennis) Thor said into my head ''Think of the weapon you want to use sword or hammer.'' Hammer I thought. A hammer was suddenly in my hands. (Swich back to Percy) I swung my sword at his hammer. He blocked and then Swung his leg in between my legs. I fell to the floor. He hit his hammer down at me but before he could get me I blocked and got up quick.

He swung his hammer up and both our weapons hit the floor. He slammed his hand into my face and knocked me to the floor. I got ready to kick him but he moved faster than my eye can see, picked me up and kicked me and threw me to the floor.

My stomach was buring. All I saw was red when I thought, this guy is stronger than all the Ares kids... I begain to think this was either a demigod that works with Luke, a monster, or a god testing me so I concentrated on the water around me and threw all of it at him.

He picked up the water... and threw it back at me while I heard thunder in the background. Above Dennis' head I saw a trident and a hammer the symbol of Thor something told me. ''It can't be... ''All hail Dennis Bennett son of Poseidon god of the seas, and nephew of Thor god of thunder, and grandson of Odin all father of the Norse.'' ''The one and only child of olympus.'' Chiron said

oh my gods...


	4. My Quest Destiny and Dreams

Chapter 4

Dennis POV

So, they just found out who I really am. I'm guessing they want to kill me so. I should probably ask this. ''Can I use the bathroom?''

''Dennis come with me.'' ''To the big house..'' ''We need to assign you a quest.'' Or see if it's my time I thought.

I walked into the big house, up the steps. When I saw a mummy. I said to it ''Ma'am am I worthy of a quest?'' At first it said nothing as I started to walk away but then it said,

The son of Olympus and hero of them

Shall fight the wicked one for death or light

The son of Poseidon shall make a choice

For the nephew of Thor will here the voice

To save the all-father to die or prevail

He will come out no matter what...

To the golden gate the fight will start

For to prevail or world fall apart

I brought the Quests destiny to Chiron. ''Dennis what did it say.'' ''The son of Olympus and hero of them.'' ''Well, that could mean Dennis ant Percy.'' ''Shall fight the wicked one for death or light.'' I said. ''The wicked one is Loki.'' That name sent shivers down my spine. The son of Poseidon shall make a choice.'' ''Percy or me will make a choice.'' I said. For the nephew of Thor shall hear the voice.'' Odin I thought. ''To save the all father to die or prevail. He will come out no matter what. ''Maybe Krones will be in a new body'' Annabeth said. ''To the golden gate the fight will start,'' I said. ''We are going west.'' Annabeth said. ''For to prevail or world fall apart.'' No one said a thing''Who will you bring?'' ''Percy, Dennis anyideas?''

Percy POV

I had to bring Annabeth. She had grown to be a good friend of mine. Also we will bring Grover. And Thalia. And Nico. My best friends I began talking to Dennis about it he agreed.. We began packing I put in a water bottle, the nectar of the gods, my sword riptide would stay in my pocket. And my shield watch I got from tyson all set. It was getting late. I walked down to the campfire and Chiron was informing everyone of the quest about to take place. I walked in when he was talking about the capture the flag game coming up tonight. I am sure I want Dennis on my team... ''The Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Apollo, Artimes cabins were with us and the others were against us. Dennis had the choice of going to another cabin since he was half Greek half Norse. He chose to be with the Poseidan cabin. (Ten minutes later)

I was getting ready to run with the flag when I heard something tap on my helmet from behind me. I turned around. No one was there. Weird. I turned around and Annabeth was running away with my flag! Dennis had stopped her just in time with a zap to her helmet making her (not hurt) drop the flag and he began running away with the flag.

Well in the end we one. It was time to go too sleep 10:00. I yawned. And went to bed I had a long day in front of me.

Dream

I was in the underworld with Nico. I looked older. Around 16. Nico looked 13, but i only knew that because i personily knew him. If i was someone else i would mistake him for a 15 year old. He was telling me ''Percy will you do it?'' He was pointing to the river styx. ''Yes i said'' It's time. I walked in and it felt horrible. Think of the hottest place in the world, and acid in water while you are swinmming and multiply it by 50. I saw images of my mom and friends but as soon as they came they dissapeard. ''Turtles'' Tyson said. I don't know what that had to do with anything. I was starting to sink into the acid-water when i was pulled up by Annabeth. ''You fell of the boat dummy'' before i was starting to forget who i was but now i rememberd. I am Percy Jackson. Annabeth gave me her hand and pulled me up.

Dream end

I woke up sweating. But confident. I shrugged it off. I went back to sleep after al... I do have a long day in frount of me... maybe


	5. My Uncle Explains and preparations

Chapter 5

Percy POV

When I woke up there was a bright light outside. It was a golden light. Possibly Zeus, but most likely Apollo. I opened my door and went to greet him when I realized it was not Apollo but Hermes. ''Ah, Percy whats up'' he said. ''Nothing but I am going on a quest in a few hours,'' I replied. ''Before you go Zeus has summoned a council and he would like you, Dennis, and Annabeth to come.'' ''Annabeth, Dennis!'' he shouted. When they came from to different directions he said ''put your hand on my shoulder.'' When we did we were instantly transferred to Olympus.

We were in the middle of the council. The gods were all yelling when they saw Dennis. ''We shouldn't let the punk live.'' ''You leave my son ALONE!'' Poseidon screamed. ''Quiet,'' Zeus screamed. ''Two sons of Poseidon approach,'' he boomed. ''Either of you could be the child that will defeat Krones,'' ''you are of the most powerful demigods in the world, ''you are very dangerous.'' Drama queen I thought.

After he said that a man holding a hammer appeared. All the eldest gods bowed and the rest gripped their weapons. Apollo then bowed. The younger gods looked at him in shock and bowed. ''Olympian gods, do not harm my nephew,'' ''he is not the defeater of Krones.'' He said. ''That boy is,'' he said. ''My nephew will fight with Loki thou, and Krones.''

''He is the son of Poseidon, but also the son of a Valkyrie.'' Many gods gasped. So Dennis was not all greek. Was he a demigod or a god. ''He is a demigod Perseus.'' ''He was born with the power of all the Olympians.'' Thor said. ''Also with the power of me, thunder his powers with thunder will be far beyond Zeus but his powers at sea are only third to, Perseus, an Poseidon.

''He was born with those powers and will have to unlock his Norse abilities.'' ''I am afraid I did not come here to boast of his abilities,'' ''Norse monsters are beginning to take over this realm as we speak.'' Midgard serpent is now in Manhattan I must leave now.'' He said.

Wow that was a long speech. I found my self staring at my half-brother because his hands were glowing and things were floating in the air around him. Wow I thought. Then Dennis collapsed. Everything in the air fell.

My father and Apollo ran to him and began healing.

Dennis POV

Flashback

I was in Chaos before I was born. I heard my mother speaking to a man. His eyes, one was light, and the other was dark. I knew Chaos' point in the world was to help the forces of light win in the end but the evil, dark , forces win in the middle. My mother was asking Chaos about my fate.

He said ''I was destined to meet the defeater of Krones and with him defeat my uncle, Loki.

She looked at me sadly went into her human form and gave birth to me and died during birth.

Flashback end

When I woke up Percy and Annabeth were arguing about something. I then realized I was not in Olympus but at camp half blood. In a hospital like place. I sat up and Percy and Annabeth pushed me back down. ''You can't get up now Dennis,'' Annabeth said. I sat up with all my strength and pushed them aside and started to walk toward the door. I recognized a man I saw outside. He was Loki. 3 other demigods came to bring me back to bed they grabbed me but I kept on walking. When I walked to where I saw Loki he was no longer there. Weird. Chiron was standing behind me and said ''if your done here I would like to summon all the councilors of the cabins. '' Including you.''

''As you all know who this demigod is before s either from Thor, or from rumor .''

''Yes,'' they all replied. ''Well he will be going on a quest with Persus and they will fight Krones and lose...''


	6. The Gods Look at Our quest destiney

Chapter 5

Percy POV

When I woke up there was a bright light outside. It was a golden light. Possibly Zeus, but most likely Apollo. I opened my door and went to greet him when I realized it was not Apollo but Hermes. ''Ah, Percy whats up'' he said. ''Nothing but I am going on a quest in a few hours,'' I replied. ''Before you go Zeus has summoned a council and he would like you, Dennis, and Annabeth to come.'' ''Annabeth, Dennis!'' he shouted. When they came from to different directions he said ''put your hand on my shoulder.'' When we did we were instantly transferred to Olympus.

We were in the middle of the council. The gods were all yelling when they saw Dennis. ''We shouldn't let the punk live.'' ''You leave my son ALONE!'' Poseidon screamed. ''Quiet,'' Zeus screamed. ''Two sons of Poseidon approach,'' he boomed. ''Either of you could be the child that will defeat Krones,'' ''you are of the most powerful demigods in the world, ''you are very dangerous.'' Drama queen I thought.

After he said that a man holding a hammer appeared. All the eldest gods bowed and the rest gripped their weapons. Apollo then bowed. The younger gods looked at him in shock and bowed. ''Olympian gods, do not harm my nephew,'' ''he is not the defeater of Krones.'' He said. ''That boy is,'' he said. ''My nephew will fight with Loki thou, and Krones.''

''He is the son of Poseidon, but also the son of a Valkyrie.'' Many gods gasped. So Dennis was not all greek. Was he a demigod or a god. ''He is a demigod Perseus.'' ''He was born with the power of all the Olympians.'' Thor said. ''Also with the power of me, thunder his powers with thunder will be far beyond Zeus but his powers at sea are only third to, Perseus, an Poseidon.

''He was born with those powers and will have to unlock his Norse abilities.'' ''I am afraid I did not come here to boast of his abilities,'' ''Norse monsters are beginning to take over this realm as we speak.'' Midgard serpent is now in Manhattan I must leave now.'' He said.

Wow that was a long speech. I found my self staring at my half-brother because his hands were glowing and things were floating in the air around him. Wow I thought. Then Dennis collapsed. Everything in the air fell.

My father and Apollo ran to him and began healing.

Dennis POV

Flashback

I was in Chaos before I was born. I heard my mother speaking to a man. His eyes, one was light, and the other was dark. I knew Chaos' point in the world was to help the forces of light win in the end but the evil, dark , forces win in the middle. My mother was asking Chaos about my fate.

He said ''I was destined to meet the defeater of Krones and with him defeat my uncle, Loki.

She looked at me sadly went into her human form and gave birth to me and died during birth.

Flashback end

When I woke up Percy and Annabeth were arguing about something. I then realized I was not in Olympus but at camp half blood. In a hospital like place. I sat up and Percy and Annabeth pushed me back down. ''You can't get up now Dennis,'' Annabeth said. I sat up with all my strength and pushed them aside and started to walk toward the door. I recognized a man I saw outside. He was Loki. 3 other demigods came to bring me back to bed they grabbed me but I kept on walking. When I walked to where I saw Loki he was no longer there. Weird. Chiron was standing behind me and said ''if your done here I would like to summon all the councilors of the cabins. '' Including you.''

''As you all know who this demigod is before s either from Thor, or from rumor .''

''Yes,'' they all replied. ''Well he will be going on a quest with Persus and they will fight Krones and lose...''

12 hours later

Percy POV (Point of View)

The six of us that would be going on the quest began to go out the invisible gates of camp half blood...

Mean while on Olympus

The three fates appeared during a council. All the gods bowed. ''Rise Olympians.'' The fates said all together. ''We have some news for you.'' ''Most wolves and other mystical creatures have turned against us and have joined, Krones, Gaea, and Loki.'' ''We advise changing a lot of the demigods weapons to guns filled with celestial bronze bullets, stronger arrows, and make swords the way the demigods want them.'' They said together. ''Also we will allow you to bring 2 demigods to help.'' ''None of the eldest gods may help until the end.'' They said. ''Also we bealive you should know about the prophesy Mist began to flow out of the fates mouthes. ''The son of Olympus and hero of them, shall fight the wicked on for death or light.'' ''The son of Poseidon shall make a choice, for the nephew of thor shall here the voice, to salve the all-father to die or prevail.'' ''He will come out no matter what, to the golden gate the fight will start.'' ''For to prevail or world fall apart.'' The mist stopped flowing out of their mouthes. ''We also think you should know about what your children think. A wide screen tv appeared and the fates dissappeared. A dvd started to play

Dennis POV

So, they just found out who I really am. I'm guessing they want to kill me so. I should probably ask this. ''Can I use the bathroom?'' The gods began to chuckle''Dennis come with me.'' ''To the big house..'' ''We need to assign you a quest.'' Or see if it's my time I thought. ''Don't think like that son'' Poseidon saidI walked into the big house, up the steps. When I saw a mummy. I said to it ''Ma'am am I worthy of a quest?'' At first it said nothing as I started to walk away but then it said, Zeus began to fast forward untill after the destiney of the quest

I brought the Quests destiny to Chiron. ''Dennis what did it say.'' ''The son of Olympus and hero of them.'' ''Well, that could mean Dennis ant Percy.'' ''Shall fight the wicked one for death or light.'' I said. ''The wicked one is Loki.'' That name sent shivers down my spine. The son of Poseidon shall make a choice.'' ''Percy or me will make a choice.'' I said. For the nephew of Thor shall hear the voice.'' Odin I thought. ''To save the all father to die or prevail. He will come out no matter what. ''Maybe Krones will be in a new body'' Annabeth said. ''To the golden gate the fight will start,'' I said. ''We are going west.'' Annabeth said. ''For to prevail or world fall apart.'' No one said a thing''Who will you bring?'' ''Percy, Dennis anyideas?''

Percy POV

I had to bring Annabeth. She had grown to be a good friend of mine. Athena growled but was also happy that her daughter had a friend like him. Also we will bring Grover. And Thalia. And Nico. My best friends I began talking to Dennis about it he agreed.. We began packing I put in a water bottle, the nectar of the gods, my sword riptide would stay in my pocket. And my shield watch I got from tyson all set. It was getting late. I walked down to the campfire and Chiron was informing everyone of the quest about to take place. I walked in when he was talking about the capture the flag game coming up tonight. I am sure I want Dennis on my team... ''The Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Apollo, Artimes cabins were with us and the others were against us. Dennis had the choice of going to another cabin since he was half Greek half Norse. He chose to be with the Poseidan cabin. ''Poseidon smiled. (Ten minutes later)

I was getting ready to run with the flag when I heard something tap on my helmet from behind me. I turned around. No one was there. Weird. I turned around and Annabeth was running away with my flag! Dennis had stopped her just in time with a zap to her helmet making her, Athena then said, ''He better not hurt my daughter she said tightining up (not hurt) (sigh) drop the flag and he began running away with the flag.

Well in the end we one. It was time to go too sleep 10:00. I yawned. And went to bed I had a long day in front of me.

Dream

I was in the underworld with Nico. I looked older. Around 16. Nico looked 13, but i only knew that because i personily knew him. If i was someone else i would mistake him for a 15 year old. He was telling me ''Percy will you do it?'' He was pointing to the river styx. ''Yes i said'' It's time. I walked in and it felt horrible. Think of the hottest place in the world, and acid in water while you are swinmming and multiply it by 50. I saw images of my mom and friends but as soon as they came they dissapeard. ''Turtles'' The gods began to laugh. Tyson said. I don't know what that had to do with anything. I was starting to sink into the acid-water when i was pulled up by Annabeth. ''You fell of the boat dummy'' before i was starting to forget who i was but now i rememberd. I am Percy Jackson. Annabeth gave me her hand and pulled me up. ''Aww''

Dream end

I woke up sweating but confident. I then turned on the tv.

I was watching a show where 3 kids were making a play called greece. The dark skin girl was saying ''Instead of Aprodite we can have (said this while finding an afro wig) Afrodite. ''Hello im foxy Afrodite goddes of soul and began singing.'' ''And instead of Zues we can have... JZeus.'' To the jay to the zues the thunders for the haters the lightnings for my grandma. What would Zeus say to that. ''Also i have some notes.'' Lightning hit my tv but nothing else... I guess JZeus didn't like her idea i said laughing


End file.
